Love Story - Peter and Bella
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: The Cullens left Bella after Jasper tried to bite Bella. Bella tried to tell Jasper that is wasn't his fault, but he didn't listen to her and they left. A few months later Bella left Forks, Washington and went to Houston, Texas for a fresh start.
1. Summery and Character profiles

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella summery and character profiles**

**Summery:**

The Cullens left Bella after Jasper tried to bite Bella. Bella tried to tell Jasper that is wasn't his fault, but he didn't listen to her and they left. A few months later Bella left Forks, Washington and went to Houston, Texas for a fresh start.

**Character profiles:**

**Cullens:**

Alice: vampire, golden eyes, pixie, twin sister of Edward, sister of Emmett, adopted sister of Rosalie and Jasper, daughter of Carlisle and Esme, girlfriend of Jasper, 17 years old.

Carlisle: vampire, golden eyes, father of Edward, Alice and Emmett, adopted father of Rosalie and Jasper, husband of Esme, doctor, 23 years old.

Edward (Ed): vampire, golden eyes, twin brother of Alice, brother of Emmett, adopted brother of Jasper and Rosalie, son of Carlisle and Esme, 17 years old.

Emmett (Em): vampire, golden eyes, older brother of Alice and Edward, adopted brother of Rosalie and Jasper, boyfriend of Rosalie, son of Esme and Carlisle, 18 years old.

Esme: vampire, golden eyes, mother of Edward, Alice and Emmett, adopted mother of Rosalie and Jasper, wife of Carlisle, stay at home mother/wife, 26 years old.

**Whitlock:**

Peter: single, vampire, red eyes, brother by venom of Jasper, general alter ego, 21 years old.

**Hales:**

Jasper (Jazz or Jazzy): vampire, golden eyes, twin brother of Rosalie, brother by venom of Peter, major alter ego, adopted brother of Edward and Emmett, boyfriend of Alice, adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, 20 years old.

Rosalie (Rose): vampire, golden eyes, twin sister of Jasper, adopted sister of Edward and Alice, girlfriend of Emmett, adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, 20 years old.

**Swan:**

Isabella (Bella): single, human (for now), human eye color: brown, vampire (later on), vampire eye color: red and black for when thirsty, human age: 18 years old, vampire age (when changed) 21 years old.

**Volturi:**

Aro: vampire, red eyes, Volturi king, 34 years old, youngest brother of Caius and Marcus.

Caius: vampire, red eyes, Volturi king, 35 years old, older brother of Aro, youngest brother of Marcus.

Marcus: vampire, red eyes, Volturi king, 36 years old, older brother of Aro and Caius.

Felix: vampire, red eyes, Volturi guard, 20 years old.

Demetri: vampire, red eyes, Volturi guard, 20 years old.

Jane: vampire, red eyes, Volturi guard, twin sister of Alec, 15 years old.

Alec: vampire, red eyes, Volturi guard, twin brother of Jane, 15 years old.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 1**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

My name is Isabella, but call me Bella. I am 18 years old. I was friends with the Cullens until they left me in the woods one day after my 18th birthday. Jasper tried to attack me and bite me 'cause I got a paper cut. After that happened I tried to talk to Jasper about what happened but he wouldn't listen to me.

Now, here I am at home. I live with my father. His name is Charlie. He always worked. He is the chief of police. I decided that I needed a fresh start. So, I got out a piece of paper and wrote Charlie a letter saying 'Dad, I am sorry but I need to get away from this town. I need a fresh start. I will always love you. I will check in with you once in a while. I am going to Houston, Texas.' I signed it 'Love your daughter: Isabella.'

Once I was done writing him the letter I started packing everything I own. Once I was done packing I loaded up my truck and locked the door. I looked at the house and sighed. I got into my truck and drove off.

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

My name is Jasper, but you can call me Jazz. I am a vampire. I live with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. A couple of days ago was Bella's 18th birthday. I tried to attack her and bite her 'cause she got a paper cut. The next day we left her in the woods. She tried to talk to me about what happened but I wouldn't listen to her.

"Jazzy, it will be okay." Alice said.

Alice is my girlfriend, she can see the future. I can feel and control emotions and Edward can read minds.

I looked at her and asked "are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, Jazz." Alice said.

I nodded my head and turned towards the television.

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

**~With Bella~**

Bella was driving to Houston, Texas. It took her 48 hours to get to Houston, Texas. Once she got there she bought a huge house near a ranch.

_**Peter's P.O.V**_

My name is Peter, I am a vampire. I live on the Whitlock ranch that is owned by Jasper. He is my brother by venom. I was sitting in the living room watching television when I heard a truck pull in near the ranch at the house. So I got up and looked out the window and saw a beautiful female get out the truck. I watched her unload her truck. I thought to myself 'So, it seems that I have a new neighbor.'

Yoda my gift of knowing talked to me 'Fucker?'

I said "What?"

"You should try to talk to her." Yoda said.

"When?" I asked.

"In about a week or so." Yoda said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"That way she can get settled in and everything." Yoda said.

"Fine." I said then quit talking to Yoda.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

After I got to Houston, Texas I bought a huge house that was near a ranch. I pulled into the driveway and got out and started uploading my truck.

Once I was done unloading my truck I walked inside the house. I looked around the house and noticed that is was well done inside. I smiled at that.

I started getting the boxes and everything from outside and put them in the living room.

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

Peter stopped watching Bella and went hunting 'cause he needed to.

Bella finally got all the boxes inside the house.

Her cell phone started ringing so she looked at the ID and saw that it was Alice. So she ignored it and let it go to voice mail.

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tuned in to find out.**

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 2**

Her cell phone started ringing so she looked at the ID and saw that it was Alice. So she ignored it and let it go to voice mail.She finally finished unpacking her things and then looked at the time. She talked to herself 'I have to call Charlie to let him know that I am settled in and everything.'

_Start phone call between Bella and Charlie:_

_Bella dialed Charlie's number. She was waiting for him to answer the phone._

"_Hello?" Charlie asked._

"_Hey dad, it's me." Bella said._

"_Hey, Bells. What's up?" Charlie asked._

"_I'm all settled in and all. Anyways, look I am so very sorry about writing you that letter and not just call you and tell you, what I was going to do." Bella said._

"_It's alright. I know why you did it. And I am happy that you aren't depressed about the Cullens leaving and all." Charlie said._

"_You know what?" Bella said._

"_What?" Charlie asked._

"_I am glad that I am not depressed. I am going to go and buy a new phone. I will call you and let you know what my new cell number is." Bella said._

"_Okay baby. I will let you so you can go and do what you need. Call me soon." Charlie said._

"_I will. I love you dad." Bella said._

"_I love you too, Bells." Charlie said then hung up the phone._

_Bella hangs up the phone as well._

_End of phone call between Bella and Charlie._

_**Peter's P.O.V**_

After I finished hunting I headed back to the ranch. Once I got back to the ranch, I stopped and looked towards the huge house that I saw that girl and she was carrying the boxes.

"Hey fucker?" Yoda said.

"What?" I asked.

"Help her with the boxes." Yoda said then went quiet.

I sighed at Yoda then turned and started to walk over to the girl who was dealing with the boxes. Once I got over to her I said 'Do you need help?"

I apparently I scared her because she dropped the boxes and looked at me.

"What? Um, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Peter Whitlock and I asked if you needed help. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said.

'It's fine and by the way. I am Bella. No I don't need any help, thank you though." She said then mumbled under her breath 'Why did I jump, I mean I used to hang out with fucking vampires, for god sake.' I heard her say that and I looked at her.

"What now?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard you say something." I said.

Bella looked at me and said "I did say something. Would you like me to repeat it?"

"No, no I heard you say 'Why did I jump, I mean I used to hang out with fucking vampires, for god sake.'" I said.

"I see." Bella said.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I was carrying out the boxes I used to pack my stuff in from Charlie's house. Suddenly, someone walked over to me. I heard someone say 'Do you need help?' I jumped and dropped the boxes because I wasn't expecting the voice to be so close to me.

I looked at the guy and "What? Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Peter Whitlock and I asked if you needed help. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Peter said.

'It's fine and by the way. I am Bella. No I don't need any help, thank you though." I said then mumbled under my breath 'Why did I jump, I mean I used to hang out with fucking vampires, for god sake.' He heard me say that and he looked at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard you say something." Peter said.

I looked at Peter and said "I did say something. Would you like me to repeat it?"

"No, no I heard you say 'Why did I jump, I mean I used to hang out with fucking vampires, for god sake.'" He said.

"I see." I said.

I picked up the boxes and looked at Peter.

"What?" He asked.

"Look, do you know were the closes grocery store is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's 5 blocks that way." Peter said and pointed the way.

"Thanks. See you around." I said and then walked off after throwing the boxes into the trash.

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

Peter watched Bella walk off so he walked to his house and want inside. He said "Yoda?"

"What, fucker" Yoda asked.

"What do you think of Bella?" He asked.

"She is very beautiful and I think she is your true mate." Yoda said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You heard me." Yoda said then went quiet and let Peter think about what he said.

_**~With Bella~**_

Bella drove to the grocery store. Once she got there she was thinking to herself about Peter. She got out of her truck and locked the doors. She walked inside and got a grocery cart and went shopping.

Bella took out her phone and listened to the voice mail.

_Voice mail from Alice:_

"_Hey Bella, where are you? I can't see you anymore. I was just wondering anyways I know that you are still pissed at us but I hope you can forgive us. Anyways give me a call back." Alice said._

Bella deleted the voice mail and sighed then dialed Carlisle phone.

_Start phone call between Carlisle and Bella:_

"_Hello?" Carlisle said._

"_Hello Carlisle, its Bella." Bella said._

"_Oh hey Bella, what is up?" Carlisle asked._

"_Look can you tell your daughter Alice to stop calling me and looking into my future. I don't want anything to do with you guys for a while." Bella said._

"_Okay, Bella. I figured that you would say that. Anyways I will tell her." Carlisle said._

"_Thanks and goodbye. DO NOT CALL ME let me call you if I want to talk." Bella said then hung up the phone._

_End of phone call between Carlisle and Bella._

_**~With the Cullens~**_

_**What do you think will happen?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 3**

_**~With the Cullens~**_

Carlisle hung up the phone and looked towards Alice and said "What was that about?"

"I don't know, Carlisle." Alice said.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett all walk in where Carlisle and Alice are. They look at Carlisle and Alice and they ask "What happened here?"

"Bella called." Carlisle said.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"All she said was '_Look can you tell your daughter Alice to stop calling me and looking into my future. I don't want anything to do with you guys for a while." Bella said._

"_Okay, Bella. I figured that you would say that. Anyways I will tell her." Carlisle said._

"_Thanks and goodbye. DO NOT CALL ME let me call you if I want to talk." Bella said then hung up the phone._

And that is how the call went." Carlisle said.

"I see." Edward, Emmett and Jasper said.

Alice pouts and says "I can't see her in my visions, anymore."

"I wonder why." Jasper said.

"I don't know." Alice said and then sighed.

Esme walked in and looked at Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"What is going on here?" Esme asked.

"Alice can't see Bella in her visions and I got a call from Bella." Carlisle said.

"Oh, what did she say?" Esme asked.

"She is very pissed at us and everything. She also said for us not to call her and let her call us if she wants too." Carlisle said.

Esme nodded her head then walked off.

_**~With Bella~**_

Bella went shopping for groceries for herself then headed home after she paid for groceries. When she got home she unloaded her groceries and put them away. After she put her groceries away she went to take a shower.

_**~Next day~**_

_***With Bella still***_

Bella hit her alarm clock and got up, she took a shower and got dressed.

_**(Bella's outfit for the day: **__blue jeans, a button down shirt, a pair of cowboy boots and a belt__**)**_

After she got dressed she went to have breakfast. After she was done, she walked outside.

_***With Peter***_

Peter took a shower and got dressed.

_**(Peter's outfit: **__blue jeans, a button down shirt, a pair of cowboy boots and his cowboy belt he had since he was human__**)**_

After he got dressed he walked outside and saw Bella. Suddenly his phone started ringing. So he looked at the ID and saw that it was Jasper so he answered the phone.

_Start phone call between Jasper and Peter:_

"_Hello major." Peter said._

"_Hey fucker. What are you doing?" Jasper asked._

"_Nothing, why?" Peter asked back._

"_Look I am coming down for a while. I can't stand being with my family right now. Their emotions are driving me insane." Jasper said._

"_Okay, how far are you major?" Peter said._

"_I am driving my truck so I will be there within an hour and half." Jasper said._

"_Okay, see you there." Peter said._

_Both Peter and Jasper hung up the phone._

_End of phone call between Peter and Jasper._

Peter looked over at Bella and saw that she was walking towards a horse on the ranch so he got curious and followed her.

Bella walked over to a horse with a white star on its head so she walked up to it. She said "Hey buddy."

The horse look towards the voice and saw Bella so he nahed(sp?) at her and she smiled.

"Why are you all alone?" Bella asked.

The horse just looked at her and nosed her in the hand. So, she put her hand on the horse's nose.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After I walked out of my house, I saw a horse with a white star on its forehead so I walked towards it. I saw Peter talking on the phone so I just shrugged and walked up to the horse and said 'Hey buddy.' After I said that I saw that the horse was a girl not a guy. The horse looked towards my voice and looked at me. I smiled at her.

The horse nosed my hand so I put my hand on her nose and petted her for a few minutes to let her know that I am not going to hurt her.

Once she trusted me I asked her "Can I ride you?"

Suddenly, there was a voice saying "Hey Bella." I turned and saw that it was Peter. He walked over to me and the horse.

"Hey, Peter. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just curious." Peter said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Why you are over here at my ranch talking to a horse." Peter said.

I shrugged and said "I wanted to talk to her. I know the horse can talk back but I thought once the horse trusted me I would ask her if I can ride her." I said.

"Okay, but she is my brother's horse." Peter said.

"Um, who is your brother?" I asked.

Just before he could answer I saw a truck pull into the drive way and I looked at Peter and said "You have a visitor."

Peter looked towards the truck and saw who it was then he looked back towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you like to meet my brother?" Peter asked.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella looked at the truck then back at Peter and said "Sure, why not."

"Okay, let's go." Peter said.

Both Bella and Peter walked over to the truck that pulled into the drive way.

_**What will happen when Bella sees Jasper?**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 4**

Both Bella and Peter walked over to the truck that pulled into the drive way. Jasper got out of the truck and Bella saw who it was and stopped and looked at Peter.

Peter noticed that Bella stopped and turned towards Bella and asked "What it is?"

"I don't think I should meet your brother considering that I already know who it is." Bella answered.

"And who do you think it is?" Peter asked.

Bella is started to get angry but kept her cool and answered him "It is Jasper Hale."

Jasper heard his name being called and looked towards Peter and saw Bella standing there talking to Peter.

"Actually, his name is Jasper Whitlock. He only uses Hale when he is with the Cullens." Peter said.

"I'm sorry but I can't Peter. I will see you later." Bella said and then walked off.

Jasper walked over to Peter and said "Was that Bella?"

Peter looked at Jasper and said "Yeah, it was Bella. Why?"

"It's just a month ago she used to hang out with me and the others." Jasper said.

"I see, but why did she walk away?" Peter wondered.

"I…um, I tried to attack and bite her." Jasper said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I was feeling all the others blood lust towards Bella so I acted on instant and attacked her." Jasper said.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After I pulled into the drive way of my ranch, I was going to get out. I saw that Peter and what looked like Bella walk towards the truck I was sitting in. I got out of the truck and from what I can tell is that the female was indeed Bella. I saw that she stopped and I noticed that Peter also noticed and they started talking.

Peter spook first, he said "What it is?"

"I don't think I should meet your brother considering that I already know who it is." Bella answered.

"And who do you think it is?" Peter asked.

Bella is started to get angry but kept her cool and answered him "It is Jasper Hale."

I heard my name being called and looked towards Peter and saw Bella standing there talking to Peter.

"Actually, his name is Jasper Whitlock. He only uses Hale when he is with the Cullens." Peter said.

"I'm sorry but I can't Peter. I will see you later." Bella said and then walked off.

After Bella walked off I walked over to Peter and said "Was that Bella?"

"Yeah, it was Bella. Why?" Peter answered

"It's just a month ago she used to hang out with me and the others." I said.

"I see, but why did she walk away?" Peter wondered.

"I…um, I tried to attack and bite her." I said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I was feeling all the others blood lust towards Bella so I acted on instant and attacked her." I said.

He nods his head and looks towards where Bella went then back towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just going to tell you, that Bella was talking to your horse." Peter said.

"My horse? Oh you mean White Star." I said.

"Yeah, and she was starting to trust her when you pulled in." Peter said.

"I see." I said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After I walked away from seeing Jasper for the first time in 2 months. I got angry but I couldn't and shouldn't take it out of Jasper. I walked home and sighed.

Once I got home I walked in and shut the door. I was thinking that I should get a guard dog. Someone to keep my company.

So I walked over to my computer and turned it on. Once the computer was turned on I started to google some dogs to see what dog would be good for me to have.

_**(Google search: **__dogs to have for being guard dogs, Siberian Huskies, board collies, German shepherds.__**)**_

Once I was done search I shut the computer down and got up. I walked out to my truck and saw that Jasper and Peter were still outside. So I walked over to them but stopped before I reached them I looked at Peter and said 'Can I ask you something?'

Peter and Jasper look at Bella and Peter says "Yes, you may."

"Where is the nears animal shelter?" I asked.

Before Peter can answer, Jasper spook up and said "yeah, the nearest animal shelter is 8 blocks south."

I didn't look at Jasper and said "Thanks" then I walked off.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper looks after Bella and said to Peter "Is she ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't know about all that happened so I don't know." Peter said.

_**~Next day~**_

Bella wakes up and see her Siberian Husky puppy asleep on her bed so she tried to get up be the puppy jumped up on her and she laughed.

"Okay, I see that you are hungry, baby." Bella said.

The Siberian husky's name is Baby.

They both got up and went to the kitchen and Bella got baby something to eat and she got herself something to eat as well.

_**~*With Peter and Jasper*~**_

Peter and Jasper where sitting in the living room talking about what they should do for the day.

"So, I say that we try and get Bella to forgive you." Peter said.

"Okay, what should we do?" Jasper said.

"We can go over and see if she is up to talking to you." Peter said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Both Peter and Jasper got up. Before they can go over to Bella's they decided to go hunting.

_**~*With Bella*~**_

Bella decided to go out into the woods for a walk. What she doesn't know is that there is a female vampire named "Victoria" in the woods and she is hunting for a human to drink.

Victoria came across Bella and attacked Bella before Bella can scream for help.

"Don't scream, I can change you into a vampire, how would you like that?" Victoria asked.

All Bella can do is nod her head and then Victoria bit and changed Bella into a vampire then she left Bella to fin for herself.

_**~3 days later~**_

_**What will happen?**_

_**Will Peter and Jasper find Bella?**_

_**Stay tuned into find out what happens next.**_

_**What will Bella's power or powers will be?**_

_**~*~*Ideas for Bella's power or powers are needed please and thank you*~*~**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 5**

_**~3 days later~**_

**Bella's P.O.V**

Here I am changing into a vampire. It was very painful, it felt like I was on fire. After the last bit of the fire was gone. I opened my eyes, I jumped up to my feet. I did it a little too fast and looked around. I noticed that I need to hunt, but I had no idea how to. So I went through the tree and got to my house. I stopped when I saw two familiar looking males.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper and Peter were at Bella's house and they didn't see that Bella come through the trees.

"Where can Bella be?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." Peter said.

Bella was watching them where she caught a scent that smelled amazing. She took off towards the scent, she ran right passed Jasper and Peter.

Peter looks at the blur and saw that it was Bella then he turned toward Jasper and said "I think I know where Bella is."

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"Why don't we follow a blur that I saw, just a few seconds a go." Peter said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Jasper and Peter follow the scent of the now vampire Bella who was going after a human.

_**~*~*With Bella*~*~**_

Bella caught the human and snapped the person's neck when she caught the scent of two male vampires so she stopped what she was doing and dropped the body and stood up.

Jasper and Peter finally caught up with Bella and saw that she was standing there looking at them with bright red eyes.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella rolled her eyes and said "No, it's Alice."

Peter started to chuckle and said "Okay so it is Bella."

"Bella, why are your eyes red?" Jasper asked stupidly.

Bella turned towards Jasper and said "What the fuck do you think happened, smartass?"

"Who changed you, Bella?" Peter asked.

"Some female vampire with red hair." Bella said.

Suddenly Jasper's phone started ringing so he looked at the ID and saw that is was Alice.

_Start phone call between Jasper and Alice:_

"_Hello, Alice." Jasper said answering his phone._

"_Hey, Jazz. Why did I just get a vision about Bella getting changed into a vampire?" Alice said._

_Bella heard the whole convsation between Alice and Jasper. So she growled and hold out her hand for the phone._

"_Um, Alice I think Bella wants to talk to you." Jasper said._

"_Okay." Alice said._

_Jasper hands his phone over to Bella and watches her._

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT LOOKING INTO MY FUCKING FUTURE?" Bella asked very pissed off 'cause they didn't listen to her._

"_Not to look into your future." Alice said._

"_THEN, WHY DID YOU LOOK INTO MY FUTURE?" Bella asked yelling at her._

"_Because, we still care about you." Alice said._

"_FUCK THAT, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU ALICE YOU BETTER PRAY TO FUCKING GOD, BECAUSE IF I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE LOOKED INTO MY FUCKING FUTURE, I WILL KILL YOU." Bella said still yelling then she handed Jasper his phone back and turned away from him._

_Jasper put his phone back to his ear and said "Was there anything else, Ali?"_

"_N-no, Jazz." Alice said scared._

"_Okay, I will call you later." Jasper said then hung up the phone._

_End of phone call between Alice and Jasper._

**Peter's P.O.V**

I wonder what power or powers Bella has. She seems like a powerful vampire. Suddenly she looked at me and said 'what is it, Peter?'

"Nothing, just thinking is all." I said.

Bella was curious so she walked towards me and I looked at her and she asked "Can I try something?"

"Um, sure, go ahead." I said.

Jasper was just looking at Bella and I.

Bella walked closer to me and leaned in slowly not to hurt me and she put her lips lightly on mine and kissed me. I started to kiss her back because I felt a spark that males feel when they found their true mates.

Bella pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She said to me "Now, I know that we are true mates. I mean I saw our ties to each other, read your mind and Jasper's, felt your feelings, saw the future of us. Oh and I have other powers as well."

"How did you know that I was thinking that?" I asked dumbly.

Bella laughed at me and said "You're cute and I read your mind."

I would have blushed if I could, I would be red as a tomato. I looked at Jasper who has been quiet through all of this.

I saw that he was looking at us. So I asked "What, major?"

"Nothing, just thinking. And I was wondering since Bella can see ties I was hoping she would see who my ties are two."

Bella looked through Jasper's ties and saw a bright red ties that tells who's whom true mates are. Then she said "Your true mate is that Fucking little pixie ass vampire named Alice fucking Cullen." Then she said "I am sorry to say that but it is the truth, Jasper."

**No-one's P.O.V**

"Its fine, Bella." Jasper said.

Bella nods her head and then asked "Can I hunt now, please? My throat is hurting pretty bad."

"What type of diet are you going to have?" Jasper asked.

"Human diet, sorry but that pansy ass animal diet doesn't sound good to me." Bella said.

Peter just smiled that his mate has the same diet as him.

"Okay. Makes sense since your mate has the human diet as well." Jasper said.

_**What will happen next?**_

_**What should Bella's other powers be(Ideas needed for powers)?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 6**

**Peter's P.O.V**

"Okay. Makes sense since your mate has the human diet as well." Jasper said.

"In the case would you like it if I joined you?" I asked.

"Sure." Bella said.

We both looked at Jasper and I said "We will meet you back at the house."

"Okay, see you both later." Jasper said.

Both Bella and I nodded our heads and ran off to hunt.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After Peter and Bella left to go hunting, I went back to the house and called Alice.

_Start phone call between Alice and Jasper:_

"_Hello?" Alice said._

"_Hey Alice, whats up?" Jasper said._

"_I had a vision about Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I are coming to Houston, Texas." Alice said._

"_Oh, when are you coming?" Jasper asked._

"_We will be there within 2weeks." Alice said._

"_Ok, where are you guys living, when you all get here?" Jasper asked._

"_Carlisle bought a huge house, next to your ranch." Alice said._

"_On which side is the huge house?" Jasper asked._

"_It's on the left side." Alice said._

"_Okay, good because Bella's huge house is on the right side of the ranch." Jasper said._

"_Okay, well I love you and I have to go pack." Alice said._

"_Yeah, you too, Alice. See you guys in 2weeks." Jasper said._

_They both hung up the phone._

_End of phone call between Jasper and Alice._

_**~With the Cullens~**_

After Alice hung up the phone, she looked over at Esme and said "We are going to Houston, Texas."

Esme nodded her head and she said "Finally, I get to see Bella once again."

"Yeah, sure." Alice said.

Carlisle walked in and Alice said "I got the house."

Alice nodded her head and they all went and got pack.

_**~With Bella and Peter~**_

Peter and Bella finished hunting and was on the way back to the ranch.

"Peter?" Bella asked.

"Yes, love?" Peter asked back.

"First, please don't call me 'love' and second, I know what my other powers are." Bella said.

"Okay, I will not call you 'love' again. What is you other powers?" Peter asked curiously.

"I am a sponge. I can obtained any powers that any of the other vampires have." Bella said.

"I see. What powers do you already have?" Peter asked.

As Bella and Peter are walking back to the house and she said "I have Jasper's power, your power, Edward the pansy ass' power, little pixie ass Alice's power and I am a shield, right now." Bella said.

Once Peter and Bella got to the house, they walk in and saw that Jasper was watching television. They sat down next to him and Bella reads his mind.

**Jasper's mind:** _I called Alice and she told me that they are moving to Houston, Texas and that they are moving into the huge house on the left side of my ranch. I wonder how Bella is going to take this._

Jasper suddenly turns towards Bella and saw that she read his mind, so he asks "What?"

"When is your pansy ass family moving here?" Bella asked.

"Um, Alice said that they are moving here within 2weeks, why?" Jasper said.

"Look, Jazz. You know that I forgave you after I was turned. But I can't and won't forgave your fucking family. So when they come I won't be around them unless Peter is next to me. And I won't hurt them unless they tell me to hunt animals like them." Bella said.

"Understood." Jasper said.

"What will your family think about Bella and I being together?" Peter asked.

"I don't know we will have to wait and see what they do and saw." Jasper said.

Bella nods her head and looks at the television and saw that there was a movie on and said to the guys "What movie is this?"

Peter and Jasper look at the television and Jasper said "It's 'Twilight' from the Twilight Saga."

"I see." Bella said.

Peter was watching the movie along with Jasper and Bella.

Once the movie was over Bella looked at Jasper and Peter and said "What movie was fucked up and I would never in a million years fall for Edward."

"I know it's fucked up and I can tell that you won't fall for Edward." Jasper said.

_**~3weeks later~**_

_***With the Cullens***_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Stay tuned into find out.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 7**

_**~3weeks later~**_

_***With the Cullens***_

The Cullens have drove to Houston, Texas and where at the huge house on the left.

Esme saw three people standing in the lawn of the ranch. Carlisle walks out of the huge house and stood next to Esme and asked "What do you think, love?"

"It's amazing, Carlisle." Esme said.

"We are going to the mall." Alice and Rosalie said.

"Okay, but first can you tell me who is over there." Esme asked and then pointed over to the three standing in the lawn of the ranch.

Edward and Emmett walked out of the house and looked over to where Esme is pointing.

_***With Peter, Jasper and Bella***_

Bella looks over at the Cullens and gets super pissed off then turns away from them.

"What is it, baby?" Peter asked.

"Just look over there." Bella said.

Jasper and Peter looks over to the left and saw the Cullens.

"I see." Jasper said.

"By the way, Jasper?" Bella asked/said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Your ties to the Cullens are nothing but friendship not family. Alice isn't your true mate." Bella said.

"Okay, I figured. Thanks Bella. Who is my true mate then?" Jasper said.

"Your true mate is Angela." Bella said.

"Okay, um, is she still in Forks, Washington?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she is and you might as well tell her about vampires." Bella said.

"Okay, I will be back in about 3weeks with her." Jasper said then ran off.

Peter looks at Bella and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"The Cullens are coming over now." Peter said.

Just as he said that the Cullens walk over to them. Alice asks "Where is Jasper?"

Bella and Peter turn and look at Alice and Bella said "He just left, you fucking little pixie ass vampire."

"Who are you calling a 'fucking little pixie ass vampire?" Alice asked.

"Um, you that is who." Bella said.

"Watch the language, girls." Esme said.

Bella looked at Esme and said "Back the fuck off, Esme. You don't know what the hell happened so just back the fuck off."

"And if she doesn't what is going to happen?" Rosalie asked.

"Then you Cullens are going to have one hell of a fight." Peter and Bella said.

"Tsk. Yeah right." Edward and Emmett said.

"Really is that right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, that's right. What are you going to do about it?" Emmett asked.

"Hm." Bella said then has a vision.

Alice also has the vision.

_**Bella's and Alice's vision:**_

_In a month there is going to be a fight between, the Cullens, Bella, Peter, Jasper, Angela. Bella, Peter, Jasper and Angela all win and the Cullens try to call the Volturi._

"_Oh, please don't try to call the Volturi because they won't help you weak ass vampires." Bella said._

_Just then the Volturi walk into the scene and they walk over to Bella, Peter, Jasper and Angela._

_Bella turned to them and asked "What?"_

"_What are you guys doing?" Caius asked._

"_Oh, just the fucking Cullens wouldn't leave us alone and they all ran off about my 18__th__ birthday." Bella said._

_End of Alice's and Bella's vision._

"Since when do you and the Volturi talk like out friends?" Alice asked.

"Since about 3 weeks a go." Bella said.

Peter wrapped his arms around her and Edward got jealous because he like Bella.

Bella looks at Edward and smirks then up at Peter and kisses him passionately.

Peter kisses her back just as passionately.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After Bella told me that Alice isn't my true mate and she told me that Angela is. I took off running to Forks, Washington. Once I got to Forks, Washington, I went in search of Angela. I looked everywhere I can think.

Suddenly Angela walked out of the mall with Jessica. I watched her as she walked off. Then I followed her in the shadows until I knew she was alone.

Once Angela was alone, I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw me standing there.

"Oh, hello Jasper. What's up?" Angela asked.

"Hello Angela, I was um wondering if you would like to take a walk with me. I have to talk to you about something." I said.

"Sure that sound like fun. Where are we going to walk?" Angela asked.

"Let's walk to the park." I said.

She nodded her head and we both walked to the park. Once we got to the park we walked over to a tree and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Angela asked me.

"Once I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said.

"Okay, I promise." Angela said.

"Okay, well what do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"I know that they can't go out into the sun." Angela said.

"Okay, what else do you know?" I asked.

"I know that they have true mates." Angela said.

"Okay, good from going on what you just told me. I am going to tell you what I am and everything." I said.

"I understand." Angela said.

"Well you see. The Cullens and I are vampires. I have a gift, so does Alice and Edward. I can control and feel emotions. Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. Now that I told you that. What if I told you that we were true mates, what would you say to that?" I asked/said.

"I would have to think about everything and then talk to you again." Angela said.

"Okay, we are true mates and if you want I can change you into a vampire. You can take as much time as you need to think about everything I told you." I said.

"Okay, thanks Jasper. One more thing." Angela asked

"What is it?" I asked.

"Does or did Bella know about you guys being vampires?" Angela asked.

"Yes, she does and she is now a vampire and with her true mate." I said.

"Who is Bella's true mate?" Angela asked me.

"His name is Peter Whitlock and he is my brother by venom." I said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Angela asked.

"Yes, but I should get you home since it is getting late." I said.

"Okay, thanks." Angela said.

Both Angela and I wanted back to her house. Once we got to her house she asked me "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, let me know what you want and after that we will go from there." I said.

"Okay, good night." Angela said.

"Good night Angela." I said and she went inside.

I walked to the old house were the Cullens and I used to live. Once I got there, I need to hunt so I hunted animals in the woods. I hunted into the early morning and then I walked back to the house and got a shower and got changed into a pair of cowboy jeans, shirt and boots.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 8**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I walked to the old house were the Cullens and I used to live. Once I got there, I need to hunt so I hunted animals in the woods. I hunted into the early morning and then I walked back to the house and got a shower and got changed into a pair of cowboy jeans, shirt and boots.

**No-one's P.O.V**

_**~At Angela's house~**_

Angela got up, showered and got dressed then walked downstairs to where her parents are. They looked up and saw that Angela come downstairs.

"Good morning Angela." Mr. and Mrs. Weber said.

"Morning mom and dad." Angela said.

"What are you doing today?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"Oh, I am going to hang out with Jasper Hale." Angela said.

"Oh, when did he come back?" Mr. Weber asked.

"He come back last night, but he is only here for a little while then he is going back to Houston, Texas where his family is." Angela said.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weber nods their head and went back to doing what they were doing. Angela walks out of her house.

_**~3weeks later~**_

_***With Jasper and Angela***_

Jasper and the now changed Angela are headed back to Houston, Texas. They are running instead of driving. They got to the ranch in a day.

_***At the ranch***_

_**~*With Bella and Peter*~**_

Bella suddenly gets a feeling that they will be seeing Jasper soon. But he isn't alone. She looks at Peter and says "Jasper is on his way and he isn't alone."

Peter nods his head and they stand up.

"Let's go outside and wait for them." Peter said.

They walked outside just as Jasper and Angela come into view.

Jasper saw that Bella and Peter are standing on the porch waiting for them. He turned to Angela and said "They are waiting for us."

Angela nods her head. Just then the Cullens walk out of their house and saw that Jasper coming.

Alice started jumping with glee and she said "Yeah, Jazzy is home."

"We can see that, but he isn't alone Alice." Edward said.

"What?" Alice said.

She sees Angela is right beside Jasper as they pass the Cullens.

Edward is reading Alice's mind.

_Alice's mind: _I can't believe that, that bitch is with my Jazzy. He is mine not hers. Oh she is going to pay.

Bella heard Alice's mind and she looked over at her then back to Peter and said "I will be right back, baby."

Then she walked over to the Cullens and stood in front of Alice and said "You are not Jasper's true mate, Alice. So leave him alone."

"No, Jasper and I are true mates." Alice said.

Jasper saw this and told Angela to go stand next to Peter. Once she did he walked over to Bella and stood next to her.

"Actually, you and I are not true mates to stop fucking saying that." Jasper said.

"No, Jazzy you and I are true mates and I will not believe anything else." Alice said stubbornly.

"You are going to believe it or else Alice." Bella said.

"Stay the fuck out of this Isabella." Alice said making the mistake of using Bella's full first name.

Bella gets really pissed off and she walked over to Alice and grabbed Alice's arms.

"Let go of me, now." Alice said.

Just as she said that Bella snaps Alice's arms in half.

Alice screams in pain. Then she said "I dare you to do that again."

Just as she said that the rest of the Cullens stood up and looked at Bella. She smiled and jerked Alice's arms from her shoulders and the rest of the Cullens couldn't do anything about it.

"Censer this a warning." Bella said.

She walked away from the Cullens with Jasper at her side.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and then Alice.

"Call the Volturi." Alice said.

Carlisle just nodded and walked inside to call Aro.

_Start convsation between Carlisle and Aro:_

"_Hello?" Aro answered._

"_Hello Aro, its Carlisle." Carlisle said._

"_Oh, so what do I own for this call Carlisle?" Aro asked._

"_We need your help with a problem." Carlisle said._

"_What is your problem you need help with?" Aro asked._

"_Bella Swan." Carlisle said._

"_What happened?" Aro said._

"_Nothing really, she just pulled Alice's arms off." Carlisle said._

"_I see, but listen Carlisle. I know what happened between you Cullens and Isabella." Aro said._

"_So are you going to help us?" Carlisle asked._

"_No, but I will help Bella if needed and she knows that. Goodbye Carlisle Cullen." Aro said and then hung up on Carlisle._

_End of convsation between Aro and Carlisle._

Carlisle looks at his phone in confusion then looks at his family.

"What happened, are they going to help us?" Rosalie asked.

"No, they are not going to help us. But Aro said that he will help Bella if needed." Carlisle said.

_**What will happen next?**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 9**

"No, they are not going to help us. But Aro said that he will help Bella if needed." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" Esme said.

"I don't know all I know is that Aro and Bella must be very close to refuse to help me his old friend." Carlisle said.

_**~*With Bella, Angela, Jasper and Peter*~**_

Bella and Jasper walk back over to Peter and Angela and Bella said "Hey, Ang."

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Angela asked.

"Nothing really." Bella said.

"What power or powers does Angela have?" Jasper asked.

"Let's see. Hm." Bella said.

Bella looks into the future to see what Angela's power or powers are.

This is what Bella see.

_Bella sees Angela is a shield, an element controller, can conflict pain with her eyes and mind, can create illusions and a few others that having come in yet._

_Bella also see that she absorbs all of Angela's powers once they come in._

Bella looks at Jasper, Peter and Angela and says "I know what powers Angela will have. Some of the have come in and some haven't come in yet."

"What are my powers?" Angela asked.

"You have the power of being a shield, an element controller, can conflict pain with your eyes and mind, and can create illusions and some others that haven't come in yet so I don't know what they are." Bella said.

Jasper just smiles at his girl. And Peter smiles at Bella and the girls smile back at their mates and at each other.

Angela rubs her throat and looks at Jasper, Peter and Bella and says "Can someone show me how to hunt."

"Hm, what diet are you going after?" Peter asked.

"I am going to switch over to the human diet." Jasper said.

"Seeing that my handsome mate is going to hunt humans so I will as well." Angela said.

"Okay, I will take her." Bella said.

The guys nodded their heads and the girls ran off to hunt.

_**~*With Angela and Bella*~**_

Bella takes Angela to hunt and asks "Ang, who do you like being a vampire?"

"It's alright, it is better than being human that's for sure." Angela said.

"That's good." Bella said then saw a human and said "Watch me, Ang."

Once she said that Bella took off after the human and Angela followed her and saw that Bella had snapped the guy's neck and was holding the body for Angela to take.

"Here take it. You need this more then I do right now." Bella said.

Angela walked over to Bella and took the body and sank in her teeth and began drinking the blood. While Angela was doing this Bella was leaning against a wall waiting for Angela to finish.

**Angela's P.O.V**

After Bella told the guys we took off hunting. Bella asked me how I liked being a vampire and I said that I like it a lot better then being a human. After that Bella told me to follow and watch her on how to hunt. Once a got to where Bella is she had a dead body in her hands and said here take it you need it more then I do right now.

So I took the body and sank my teeth into the human skin and began drinking the blood. While I was doing this I saw that Bella was leaning against the wall waiting for me to be done with the human. Once I was done I dropped the body and Bella took out a lighter and lit it and through it onto the body. I looked over at Bella. She looked at me.

"Are you done or do you want more?" Bella asked me.

"I think I am done for now." I said.

She nodded her head and took me back to the ranch. Once we got there I saw that the guys were still on the porch waiting for us. I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him.

Bella walked over to Peter and did the same thing I did but to Peter.

"Did you have fun hunting?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but Bella got the human for me." Angela said.

"I see. Next time I will take you hunting and we can spend time together." Jasper said.

I nodded my head.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella gasped 'cause she got a vision.

Everyone looked at Bella and waited for her to come back from see the future.

**Bella's vision:**

Bella saw that the Cullens were planning on attacking us with in a few months and that they won against the Cullens.

**End of Bella's vision.**

"What did you see?" Peter asked.

"I saw that the Cullens are planning to attack us and we won against them." Bella said.

"I see." Peter said.

_**~4months later~**_

_***Before the fight***_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Love story – Peter and Bella Chapter 10**

_***Before the fight***_

Bella stood in front of Jasper, Angela and Peter. She said "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." The 3 answered.

_**~With the Cullens~**_

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"We can call the wolves and see if they will help." Rosalie said.

"No they wouldn't help us, they would help Bella." Edward said.

"There isn't anything to do. No one will help use." Emmett said.

"It looks like we are going to die." Carlisle said.

_**~**IN the field for the fight**~**_

Bella, Jasper, Angela and Peter all stood to one side of the field and the Cullens stood on the other side of the field.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Jasper asked.

"Just, why are you siding with Bella?" Alice asked.

"She is more of a sister and friend to me there any of you are. You guys are the reason I tried to attack and bite her on her 18th birthday." Jasper answered.

Bella just rolled her eyes, saw that Alice was about to go after Jasper.

Alice took off towards Jasper and Bella appeared in front of Jasper and looked at Alice and said "Sorry, but this is going to hurt."

Alice looked into Bella's eyes and she said "Pain."

Alice fell to the ground screaming in pain and Jasper tore Alice's head off and lit a match and dropped it on Alice's body.

"Next?" Peter said.

Edward went to attack along with Emmett.

Peter and Angela took care of them and lit a match and dropped it on their bodies.

Rosalie went after Bella and she turned Rosalie into ash within 2seconds.

Bella, Angela, Jasper and Peter looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"What, what are you going to do with us?" Esme asked.

"We aren't going to do anything to you." Bella said.

Just then the Volturi walked in and said "But we are going to do something to you."

Caius walked over to Bella and said "Thank you for the heads up about the Cullens, Bells."

_**((((((A/N: **__Caius and Bella are best of friends in my story.__**))))))**_

"No problem Caius." Bella said.

"Alec?" Aro said.

"Yes, master?" Alec said.

"Dim their senses for me." Aro said.

Alec nodded and did what he was told and Marcus and Demetri picked up Esme and Carlisle's bodies. Aro looked over at Jasper, Angela and Bella, Peter.

They were watching the Volturi. Aro walked over to them and said "I see you 4 have found your family and mates. We are happy to work with you 4."

They nodded their head and watched the Volturi walk away and disappear. Then they look at each other and smile.

"It's over and now we can be together without worrying about the fucking Cullens getting in the way of us." Bella said.

"I agree." Angela and Jasper and Peter said.

"Let's go home." Peter said.

And with that they all went back to the ranch. Once they got to the ranch, Bella dragged Peter up to their room to have sex.

Angela looked at Jasper and said "Can we go for a walk I don't want to be here when they are going at it."

"I agree with you." Jasper said.

They walk out of the house, leaving Bella and Peter alone.

_**((A/N: I am not going to put a sex scenes in this story so use your imagination.))**_

_**~*~*~Next day~*~*~**_

Angela and Jasper are downstairs watching television when Peter walks down shirt less. Jasper looked up and asked "Where is your shirt?"

"Oh, um Bella has it on at the moment." Peter said.

"I see. So did you have fun?" Jasper asked.

Peter looked at Jasper and said "Duh, wouldn't you."

"Oh, Ang and I did."

_**~*~Upstairs with Bella~*~**_

_Bella's thoughts: I think I am pregnant with Peter's baby. I don't know if there is 1 or 2. I will have to take a pregnancy test to see._

Bella walked into the bathroom and took the test she had and now was waiting to see if she is or isn't pregnant.

_Pregnancy test results: (Pink line means not pregnant) (Blue line means pregnant with one baby) (double blue lines means pregnant with twins babies)._

Bella looks at the test and saw that it has 2 blue lines and squeals and jumps up and ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the living room.

_**~*~*~*~*In the Living Room*~*~*~*~**_

Bella runs in and the guys and Angela looks at Bella.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked.

"I…I am pregnant with twins." Bella said

Peter looked like he wanted to faint.

_Ending summery:_

Bella and Peter had twins one boy and one girl they named them Peter JR. and Miya Whitlock. Angela and Jasper also had twins they had one girl and one boy they named them Izzy and Jasper JR. Whitlock. They all lived happily and lovingly for the years to come.

_**THE END!**_

**I need a story name for a Garrett/Bella story, please tell me. Thank you for reading this Peter and Bella story. Look for more to come.**


End file.
